The Tower
by ThoughtMuseum
Summary: When a suspicious company threatens the peace, Lady Une mobilizes the Preventers to save the day. What exactly is the company planning? Wouldn't Dorothy and Quatre like to know.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is the property of its respective owner. I do not own anything.

Get in the mood: For the following chapters I'll post a song I suggest listening to that I think adds to the chapter. It's completely optional but it's my opinion life has a soundtrack. ^^

* * *

The Tower  
Prologue

* * *

"How many crazy people are there in this world!" exclaimed a man dressed in black. He leaned back in his seat and removed his black cap to scratch an irritated spot near his hairline.

"There will always be those with a mistaken vision of how the world should be Duo." Duo spared a glance at the chinese man who responded to him. "It's just our job to make sure justice wins out in the end," continued Wufei with a small smirk.

"I have two operatives who have been working on this newest threat since we were first made aware about six months ago." Lady Une proceeded with the briefing as if their conversation hadn't happened.

"I have already notified Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner of this so-"

"We're the last to know about all the fun?" Duo rudely interrupted.

"Actually I've known. You're the last to know." Wufei corrected with a grin.

Lady Une glared at the two pilots disapprovingly then continued, "So you may find yourselves all working together again. The investigation is becoming more involved than any of us first expected and we may need the abilities of all the gundam pilots during the course of quelling this."

Wufei thought for a moment before speaking, "Just the four of us? What about Heero?"

"Mr. Yuy is one of the operatives already on the case," Lady Une responded with a slight grin of her own before redirecting her attention to the files on her desk. "His surveillance and intelligence reports are quite impressive."

Before Wufei could even open his mouth again, Duo blurted out the question on both of their minds.

"Who is Heero working with then?"

Lady Une looked up from the files raising a brow. "Due to the nature of that agent's mission, that is classified information. For now."

* * *

No Quatre and Dorothy in the Prologue but I assure you it is a 4xD story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Follow Me are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Get in the mood: "Follow Me" by Rufio

* * *

The Tower

Chapter 1

"You're all I see these days, but you're so far away."

* * *

"I have nothing new to report since last time. It seems whatever they've been planning is a secret to everyone I've met. As deep as I am now, I still haven't gotten a glimpse of anyone who might be the mastermind behind this nor what his objectives seem to be. If I hadn't been told this business was a cover for operations to disrupt the peace, I'd likely believe it was just like any other corporation. A very successful one at that. Supposedly there are several wealthy behind the scenes investors."

"Hn."

"I have another meeting this afternoon. I'll report again in 24 hours to check in or if I discover something."

"Understood."

* * *

_Quatre Winner sighed deeply. Since he had arrived at the masquerade ball, there had been no signs of Dorothy Catalonia. He had hoped to find her at tonight's ball so that he would have another opportunity to speak with her. In the past, he had been unsuccessful in his attempts to meet with her. Unfortunately, his chances were worse than usual tonight due to the elaborate masks donned by the attendees. The last time they had met face to face was two years ago on Libra. She had haunted his mind since then for reasons he couldn't explain. He was certain the events of that day had caused more of a shock to her than him. Part of him was concerned, part of him was curious but still there was something more, something he had hoped to discern by confronting her at one of these galas. She seemed to have no intention of talking to him though and had evaded him each time he had caught a glimpse of her. From his occasional visits to the Preventer headquarters, he knew she had found a place for herself in the new peace after the Mariemaia incident. In fact, she was working closely with Relena at the ESUN and the two had become good friends. Quatre wondered if Relena would know where Dorothy was and set out to find the brunette diplomat. He found her talking with a young man he didn't recognize. Despite the mask, as soon as Quatre approached, Relena's face lit up. She had recognized him immediately. _

_"Quatre how nice to see you." _

_There was a hopeful feeling emanating from her and Quatre took the hint._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Miss Relena, may I have this dance?" _

_Without further delay, Relena consented and practically ran with Quatre to the dance floor._

_"Thank you for that, I only have so much patience. I want to have fun at these types of events too!"_

_"Any time Miss Relena," Quatre chuckled at her pouting face._

_"Please just call me Relena. I'm just glad I have a mask to disguise me tonight. Although I guess since I've still been recognized by some boring gentlemen it's not working very well," Relena giggled. _

_They made small talk until a familiar figure tapped Quatre on the shoulder. Quatre had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the sight of a masked Heero Yuy. He excused himself to let the two dance. Before he could turn to leave, Relena's voice stopped him. _

_"Oh, Quatre have you had an opportunity to see the garden in the back of the hall? If you haven't yet, you must before you leave. The view from the balcony is breathtaking."_

_"Thank you Relena. I think I will," Quatre nodded to her and started on his way to follow her advice. _

_As he opened the door to the balcony overlooking the garden, he realized that Relena was right. He stood in awe for a moment staring at the back of the figure before him. She was framed by the artificially starry sky and illuminated by the subtle glow of the moon. If he didn't know any better, Quatre would have believed he were in the presence of an angel. The view from the balcony was indeed breathtaking._

* * *

Quatre let out a slow breath as his eyes scanned the crowded ballroom. Across the room his eyes fell on the form of his friend, Trowa Barton, before continuing to take in the remainder of the room. Trowa had offered the blonde pilot a small, knowing smile before disappearing into the crowd of mingled delegates and businessmen. Although there were already a handful of uniformed Preventer agents standing guard, the former Gundam pilots had been asked personally by Lady Une to observe for anything or anyone suspicious during the ball. A smile crept onto Quatre's face as a retreating figure caught his attention. The night air was crisp as the fair haired pilot followed the equally fair haired woman to the balcony. As he softly approached, she addressed him in an even tone.

"Why Mr. Winner, are you stalking me?" inquired Dorothy Catalonia without shifting her stare.

The blonde pilot stopped beside her and looked to the sky seeking out what she saw. Although her stance was proud and icy, her emotions betrayed her. Quatre sensed something amiss, something that she desperately wanted to hide from him. He spared a quick glance at his companion. As quickly as she had felt his eyes appraising her, Dorothy steeled herself, putting her walls in place. Quatre could see a hint of a spark reflected in her eyes then returned his gaze to the heavens.

"Hello Miss Dorothy. The stars look beautiful tonight don't they?"

"I'm positive they must look more magnificent when floating among them. Tell me Mr. Winner do you prefer here or there?"

"Miss Dorothy?"

The silence settled thickly between them.

Finally, Dorothy turned toward him with a frown, "Do you prefer the beauty of the earth or the beauty of the colonies Mr. Winner?"

Imitating the action, Quatre turned to face her. Their eyes met and she challenged him in her gaze.

"Dorothy..." Quatre warned.

Suddenly he felt need consume him: the need to envelop her in his arms, to protect her with his entire being. Before either party could continue, both were startled by a voice from inside.

"I think Trowa was looking for you Quatre."

There leaning against the doorframe stood Heero Yuy.

Quatre nodded and turned to leave but faltered for a moment.

He leaned to Dorothy and whispered in her ear with a blush, "Personally, I prefer wherever you are".

As he exited the balcony, Dorothy spun back to her original position to hide her own blush. She returned her sight to the stars and Heero took Quatre's place beside her.

"So, you and Winner?" Heero questioned with a perk of his eyebrow.

"In this case it's more a matter of mutual fascination Mr. Yuy."

To any other person, Dorothy's indifference may have cloaked the true feelings that lay under her statement. However, due to Heero's training to become the perfect soldier, he did not miss the twinge of sadness and... guilt? Heero assessed her proud figure and noticed the lack of focus in her gaze. She seemed to be lost, peering into the darkness locked on something only visible to her eyes. After a long, peaceful silence Dorothy spoke again.

"I believe it is about time you rescue Miss Relena from whatever boring gentleman she's fallen victim. As for me I'm quite tired." With a wink she added, "Don't keep our dear Miss Relena out too long tonight".


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Come 'N Go are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Get in the mood: "Come 'N Go" by Bleu

* * *

The Tower

Chapter 2

"It can come, it can go and you just never know."

* * *

"I'm getting closer. No identities yet but I was able to overhear a transmission that may prove useful. I'm patching it through now. The quality isn't very good but it's something."

*Seperate... lovers. The tower... capture... to me... completed your tasks.*

"Hn. Could be a code. I'll cross reference what we've already discovered and report to Agent Rose."

* * *

_"I've been content with our relationship so far but I don't see a future for us. I'm sorry Mr. Winner." _

_Dorothy looked directly into Quatre's eyes and delivered the speech she had meticulously practiced for the past few days. Her cool demeanor and stoic facade reminded him of how she had been during the war so many years ago. The same lost girl who brought him to life._

_"Mr. Winner? So we're back to where we started? I thought-" Quatre shook his head in confusion and disbelief. _

_The past few months had been heaven for him. Was it true she didn't feel the same? Those days and nights they spent together, those private moments sharing everything about each other, one couldn't fake that. Could she? She knew him better than he knew himself and he knew her better than she knew herself, at least that's what he had believed. With her declaration, he felt as if he knew absolutely nothing. At times he couldn't read her feelings as easily as he could read others but he was sure she had been as happy with him as he had been with her. Why all of a sudden? Quatre was at a loss for words as his mind raced to figure out the mystery of their relationship's collapse._

_"I honestly can't see you as anything more than a good friend. The last five months have been fun but we've reached an impasse. A romantic relationship between us is impossible. I still enjoy your company and the conversations we share. I just know that any further romantic progress would be a mistake," Dorothy continued in a matter of fact manner. "I really had hoped things could have worked out between us Mr. Winner..."_

* * *

"Mr. Winner? Mr. Winner?"

The voice that woke Quatre from his dream was not the same smooth, soothing voice as Dorothy's. Instead it was the matronly voice of his secretary who peered at him concernedly from the door. He reluctantly lifted his head from his desk which was littered with paperwork and straightened himself in his chair. He blinked a few times to gain his bearings before addressing the kindly woman.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ashurey is there something I can do for you?"

"No, no I'm sorry to disrupt you Mr. Winner. It's just that you have a visitor. A young gentleman by the name of Mr. Barton is here to see you. Should I let him in?"

"Oh, yes. Please show him in as soon as you can."

Quatre's eyes lit up at the news that Trowa had come. Mrs. Ashurey was visibly relieved at her employer's change in mood.

"Of course, Mr. Winner. I'll send him in right away."

She nodded and smiled as she backed out of the room, closing the door as she left. Happily, Mrs. Ashurey scurried down the hall to fetch Trowa. In the meantime, Quatre busied himself by organizing the mess of paperwork scattered about his desk. At long last, the knock that he had been anticipating sounded at the office door.

"Please come in!" He called from his seat.

As Trowa entered, Quatre rose to greet his tall, long banged best friend.

"This is a welcome surprise Trowa! We just saw each other last week. How have you been? Are you touring with the circus? How is Catherine? Are the animals healthy and behaving? Is there something I can help you with?" Quatre rambled as he motioned Trowa to a seat in front of his desk.

He himself sat back down in his own chair. Trowa paused and assessed his friend's frame of mind, silently contemplating the best way to broach the subject in his own mind.

"Actually, I was worried about you Quatre. Lately, you seem less... like yourself when I've seen you. We didn't have much opportunity to talk at the ball. Is there something bothering you? I mean. Something more personal than than work?"

Quatre smiled softly, "Am I that transparent?". He sighed, "Honestly, I don't know what to do. I've been confused over-" A slight blush tinted his cheeks. "Over her," the last words coming out barely above a whisper, his eyes downcast.

"Dorothy Catalonia?" Trowa guessed.

Quatre snapped out of his trance to look at his friend.

"I saw you two last week on the balcony and it wasn't the first time." This time it was Trowa's turn to show a slight blush. "I didn't mean to pry".

Quatre sighed deeply again and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Trowa. We had been together for months before she ended it a few days before that party. That time was bliss for me. I wanted to tell you, tell everyone! Dorothy didn't feel comfortable with it though. She wanted to keep our private life, well, private. No gossip, no media sniffing around. She said it was to protect my reputation but I could have cared less! I didnt care what the world, the universe thought! I just wanted to be near her. I..." he trailed off.

During Quatre's ranting, Trowa just sat in silence absorbing every word. He waited patiently for Quatre to sort his racing emotions and thoughts. The circus performer could tell his friend was in turmoil and only wished to provide the support they had grown accustomed to lending each other over the years.

After a few moments to collect himself, Quatre shook his head sadly. He opened his top right hand drawer and retrieved a small velvet box which he gingerly placed on the desk.

"I was going to ask her to marry me Trowa."

Quatre could feel the tears stinging behind his eyes. He closed them tightly, willing the burning liquid not to spill over as he reclined back, defeated in his chair.

"Do you still love her?" Trowa inquired.

Quatre bolted upright in his chair with a look of utter shock on his face.

"Of course I do!" his reply flying off his lips.

He stared at his friend with a mixture of confusion and anger as if the brunette had just slapped him across the face.

"Do you still want to marry her?" He pressed on unfazed by his sudden line of questioning.

"Yes!" Quatre was furious that his good friend would even doubt him.

A smile crept onto the clown's face.

"Then what are you doing here still moping around?"

Quatre was rendered speechless.

"I know she makes you happy and I'm glad you've found 'the one'. But don't you think you should be telling her all this and not me?" Trowa chuckled and Quatre couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Thank you Trowa. I was lost for a little while. I'm glad that it was you who found me."

Quatre pocketed the box that held the symbol of his love, "I guess it's about time for me to visit our dear duchess."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Roadside are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Get in the mood: "Roadside" by Rise Against

* * *

The Tower

Chapter 3

"And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you."

* * *

"Well Agent Light, looks like I finally have some work for you. This morning I was invited to an impromptu 'investment' meeting. I can't say the content was stimulating but the company was certainly interesting. I'm sending a list of names now with my notes."

"I'll see what my research turns up and let you know. I'll forward this report to Agent Rose. Huh."

"'Huh?' What does that mean? Do you recognize any of the names?"

"No."

"No? Then what-"

"None of these names are familiar. With how influential and rich these people are supposed to be, they should have some sort of social reputation. Watch your back and I'll alert you with the results."

"Okay. I'll report again at the usual time."

"Hn."

* * *

_The night felt warm but a soft breeze danced unseen in the darkness. High above, stars delicately sparkled in the heavens as to not compete with the bright glow of the moon. It was another gala, another balcony but the couple remained the same. She smirked at her companion as he took his now usual place next to her. His presence soothed her in a way she'd never admit to anyone. He was simultaneously entertaining and charming and she could tell by the look in his eyes he would provide a worthy battle of wits for her on this night._

_"Mr. Winner we should stop meeting like this," Dorothy breathed coyly. _

_"Miss Dorothy, there is nothing more I would rather do than exactly that," Quatre said borrowing her confidence. _

_He glanced at her with his own sly smile. Dorothy prepared her defenses before assuming her detached facade._

_"If I'm not mistaken, you are the one who came to join me." _

_"If I'm not mistaken, I would like for you to come join me." _

_She eyed Quatre warily but remained silent. _

_"I'd like to invite you to have dinner with me tomorrow night." _

_He met her gaze as she searched his blue pools. After some time, Dorothy broke the uneasy silence between them. _

_"We can't-"_

_"We can," Quatre challenged her. _

_Dorothy attempted to reason with him, "Mr. Winner. I am trying to spare you a future of awkward encounters after we inevitably reach a point where we both despise each other and-"_

_"I'll come to pick you up at 7:30." He beamed brightly and gently tucked his hand under her chin to close her gaping mouth. Leaving no further room for discussion, he bowed to her and took his leave. _

_Now alone on the balcony, Dorothy returned her stare to the heavens and contemplated this turn of events. A small smile graced her face as she mentally planned the following night's events. Her heart beat faster with anticipation of the seeing Mr. Quatre Winner again._

* * *

Dorothy wondered who could be knocking on the door of her hotel room at such a late hour. Several of the company meetings required her to travel and few people knew her whereabouts when she was away from home. She had even requested a sabbatical from working with Relena offering the excuse of settling the final remnants of the Romefeller Foundation her grandfather and uncle had left behind after the war. Looking through the peephole elicited a sharp gasp and a few choice curse words from her mouth. Her mind raced as she desperately formulated a plan of action to deal with her unwanted guest. Another knock came to the door and Dorothy inhaled again to calm her nerves. Exhaling ever so slowly, she plastered her icy mask over her features in preparation of the role she would act. She opened the door before the next knock landed.

"Mr. Winner. What brings you all the way to Earth and much less, to my very door at this time of the night?"

"Dorothy. I've been thinking about us-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Winner but I thought I made it explicitly clear there was no longer an 'us'".

Dorothy's voice was dripping with venom. Quatre was taken aback.

"How can you say that? Are you trying to tell me that what happened between us meant nothing to you? I-"

"Yes Mr. Winner that is exactly what I'm saying. Yes, we had a connection but that's all it was! A fling, nothing of substance to build a relationship on. I just tired of pretending to be interested in you."

She quickly seized command of the conversation and left Quatre little room to speak.

"Dorothy, please we-" Quatre tried.

His mind was in shambles. As he thought through his memories, the years of friendship and the months of dating, he couldn't believe they could be all lies. Blue eyes met violet eyes in a battle to discover the truth. Quatre couldn't read Dorothy's emotions and her frigid glare gave no quarter.

"Mr. Winner, you showing up to my door like this is extremely bothersome. Do I even want to know how you found this hotel?"

She repressed her emotions and focused on playing her part.

"Dorothy, please don't shut me out," he all but whispered. "I know you. You wouldn't do this without-"

"Honestly Mr. Winner. You of all people should have known what kind of person I really am. Instead, you've let fantasy taint your reality. It's a pity really. I don't know how I can convey this point to you in a more comprehensible way than I have already. You bore me. Whatever we had is over. Despite what I said before about remaining friends, the very thought of such an idea disgusts me. You are weak and I firmly believe we should never see each other again. Good night Mr. Winner!"

With her last insult she proceeded to slam the door in the stunned blonde's face. She silently prayed he wouldn't dare to knock again. As a precaution she kept her emotions tightly suppressed lest his spaceheart discovered the truth. At long last, through the door she could hear the pilot retreat and she forced the images of his defeated form from her mind.

Dorothy leaned her back against the door for what seemed like an eternity. When she was sure that he had left the building, a shaky breath escaped her lips.

"This is right. What I'm doing is the right thing," she whispered reassuringly.

The words sounded distant and hollow to her ears. Her whole body slowly sank to the floor as the weight of her actions settled like lead on her shoulders. Dorothy trembled as her mind replayed all the cruel words she spat at the man she loved. She felt the cold ground rise up to meet her as she sat broken on the floor and wept.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Secrets are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Get in the mood: "Secrets" by OneRepublic

* * *

The Tower

Chapter 4

"So I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

* * *

"What reason could you possibly have for torturing me this early in the morning? There are no meetings scheduled for the next few days and I would assume you could have waited for a more acceptable hour to inform me of any news?"

"You've looked better. Late night last night?"

"..."

"Trouble in paradise? Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing."

"Hn. I delivered your report as well as my own research to Agent Rose. She's decided to call in reinforcements."

"Of course. Just perfect."

"She's calling a meeting for all the Gundam pilots to be briefed this afternoon at the main base here on Earth. Most of us are here already due to some reason or other."

"Great. Good luck with the briefing."

"Both of us are going to be presenting the information."

"What? No, I can't possibly... I'm still undercover and-"

"Agent Rose insists we both brief our comrades according to our specific roles."

"Well I refuse-"

"Agent Saber, this is a direct order, not a request. Your expertise with the company and firsthand knowledge is what we need to pass on. No one else can do that."

"Dammit."

* * *

_Peace settled around Quatre and Dorothy as they lay intertwined on her bed. She had never planned to invite him in but she found herself wanting to be near him more and more. He looked so peaceful, like an angel from heaven, her very own angel. Although she knew how strong he could be, he looked so vulnerable. She laid her head gently on his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat. The rise and fall of his chest rocked her into a comfortable trance. He had told her countless times that he loved her, while she wished she had the capacity for love. At that moment her only wish was that the feelings she shared with Quatre could last forever. It was then, at that exact time, at that exact place, she had an epiphany. She loved Quatre. Of course her heart had felt love's pull, she would never have been in bed with him otherwise. But now the realization had seeped into her mind. There was no longer any miscommunication, no longer any disconnect within. Her whole being, mind, body and soul, was no longer hers alone. If he so much as asked, she knew she would not hesitate to share with him everything she had. She was afraid and excited at the same time. Emotions flooded over her and as if sensing them even in his sleep, Quatre stirred. He sleepily looked down at her and kissed her forehead._

_"I love you Dorothy."_

_She pretended to be asleep but her heart swelled at his words and he gave a small chuckle as he sensed it. She silently cursed herself for not returning the sentiment but Quatre didn't mind. His spaceheart had already told him what her own heart had said. When his breathing came in a steady rhythm, her eyes ventured to look at his face once more to make sure he was sleeping._

_She snuggled in closer and whispered to him as she closed her eyes, "I love you too Quatre." This time, his heart swelled and he smiled._

* * *

Lady Une looked out among the four young men assembled in the the large conference room.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly on such short notice. As you know we've been investigating a company for several months that we believe has plans to create another war. As soon as the two operatives working on the case arrive we can begin."

She was barely finished speaking when Heero Yuy opened the door and walked in. Taking his seat near the front, Lady Une addressed him.

"How nice of you to join us Agent Light. Where is Agent Saber? Please tell me she's coming."

Heero cocked a brow and smirked, "Hn. She's on the way."

The other four Gundam pilots looked bewildered with the slight revelation Heero had partnered with a woman during this mission. With Noin retiring to settle down in a quiet life after marrying Milliardo and Sally Po working exclusively in the infirmary, each man tried to imagine whom Heero had approved to work with.

"I hope Relena doesn't get too jealous you're working with a girl other than her!" Duo teased him. "Hey Heero is she a babe?"

Heero ignored him and instead focused on a visibly depressed and vacant Quatre.

"You've looked better," he directed toward the blonde pilot but Quatre was lost in his own world. "Mutual fascination huh?" Heero commented again, more to himself as an afterthought.

After a moment, Quatre realized Heero had spoken to him.

"I'm sorry Heero," the Arab apologized, "I'm just not feeling quite well today."

The other occupants of the room turned sympathetic eyes on him and Quatre could feel all the wishes of good health radiating from them.

The opening of the door caught everyone's attention and Dorothy walked in slowly as if unsure of how to move her body. Trowa and Heero had already solved the puzzle of Quatre and Dorothy's similar looks.

"Hey Dorothy are you not feeling well either? Maybe there's something going around." Duo piped up again.

A deadly glare promptly silenced whatever would have come out of his mouth next, if anything at all. Lady Une waited for Dorothy to speak after assessing her discomfort.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness. Let's begin without further delay. As I'm sure you've already been informed I've been working undercover for the past few months in this company called Fortune Enterprises. We've received some anonymous reports that this organization or some of its members are planning to disrupt the peace one way or the other. We don't know exactly how yet, but we do know quite a bit."

Dorothy continued to detail places of interest and the meetings she had attended before moving on to the theoretical component of her briefing.

"It seems the perpetrators like to use certain code names. They are based off of the major arcana of Tarot cards specifically. From the communications we've been able to intercept, the leader is referred to as the Tower while the second and third in command are the Chariot and the Fool respectively. The Lovers, the Emperor, the Sun and the Moon have also been used in their correspondences but from context they seem more like targets instead of members. Heero will brief you on the suspects we're investigating as well as the potential victims."

Dorothy exchanged a look with Lady Une then took her leave exiting the room quietly.

Quatre's mind frantically processed the information he had received regarding the mission, Dorothy's identity as a Preventer agent and the realization of her involvement. He sprang up from his seat before Heero could take his place at the front of the room. Mumbling an apology, he hurried out the door after Dorothy. His instincts brought him to one of the libraries used for research. There she stood facing a desk with a pile of papers with her back to him. She bristled as she realized he had followed her and turned to him with a disapproving look on her face.

"You should be listening to Heero's half of the briefing."

"Dorothy, you don't have to do this." His spaceheart was telling him that she was trying to shut him out but that she had little energy left to fight with.

"I accepted this mission-"

"I mean you don't have to distance yourself from me. I can protect myself and I want to protect you."

"Don't flatter yourself. It doesn't become you," Dorothy scoffed.

Quatre walked towards her and gingerly held her face in his hands.

Softly he spoke to her, "Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me. If you can do that, I promise I will walk out that door and out of your life forever."

She raised a brow and smirked haughtily, "Are you a masochist Mr. Winner?"

He remained silent.

"I don't-" Dorothy faltered.

She was locked on his eyes as they seemed to search her soul.

"I-" She attempted again.

The tenderness and love that she could see in his eyes affected her deeply.

"I-" Dorothy swallowed the lump in her throat.

The tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She wet her lips, closed her eyes and accepted her sweet defeat.

"I love you," escaped her lips in a barely audible whisper.

Quatre smiled in relief and closed his own eyes. He touched his forehead to hers, never letting go of her face. Using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, Quatre softly kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Dorothy".


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Crossfire are the property of their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Get in the mood: "Crossfire" by Brandon Flowers

* * *

The Tower

Chapter 5

"Our dreams will break the boundaries of our fear."

* * *

"Good morning."

"I trust it was a better morning for you than for me. I was offended you and Agent Sand didn't stay to listen to my presentation. Although I guess I should be thankful you didn't from the look of you. Had fun last night?"

"Well, I apologize for our rudeness. We obviously had... pressing personal matters to attend to."

"Hn. Enjoy the time you have off but remember to stay on focus. We don't know for sure what Fortune Enterprises has planned."

"You don't have to remind me as I'm well aware. Agent Sand may need a little more convincing. Luckily, I'll be more than happy to persuade him."

"Ha. I'm sure I could have done without that part of your report but Relena will be glad to know you two are happy."

"After this mission is complete it would be my pleasure to let everyone know. Until then..."

"I agree it's too dangerous. We don't need anyone taking advantage of your relationship nor do we need the distraction."

"Thank you Agent Light. I will contact you at the normal time after the next meeting."

* * *

_From her bedroom, Dorothy heard the chime of the doorbell and looked at her clock. She smiled smugly before grabbing her purse and walking towards the entrance of the house. One of her maids had already admitted her guest who was waiting patiently in the foyer. _

_"Exactly 7:30. You are nothing if not prompt Mr. Winner," Dorothy greeted him._

_"Good evening, Miss Dorothy. Please call me Quatre." _

_He gave her an indulgent smile and she couldn't help but show a smile of her own. She contemplated denying his request to tease him but ultimately decided against it. She had chosen instead to reward him for the exceptional courage he showed when asking her out._

_"Well then Quatre, shall we?" _

_He nodded holding his arm out for her to take which she politely did. Dorothy was intrigued by this new Quatre. Since they had started talking again after a masquerade ball almost two years ago, he had been demure for the most part. Before that she thought she hated him: his innocence, his sincerity, his compassion, all of what she considered his weaknesses. She had prided herself on her successful avoidance of him at every event they both attended. But after he had found her at the balcony on that fateful night, she realized she was merely embarrassed and jealous. The qualities she saw in him that she secretly admired she couldn't see in herself. As revenge for flaunting his perfect self around her, she played with him. Her efforts however, were in vain. He weathered her constant attempts to rattle him. _

_At some point, she began to actually enjoy their friendship and her attempts to fluster him decreased as her attempts to challenge him increased. Dorothy met her intellectual match in Quatre. However, there was always something more. Inside of her there was something that pulled her to notice... Notice what? She felt giddy when teasing and prodding Quatre with her opinions and questions which he always graciously countered. Tonight was different though. It was as if she were to try those things tonight, she would feel guilt and regret. No, she'd follow Quatre's lead tonight and see where the path would take them. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as they walked to his waiting car. _

_The ride passed in peaceful silence and Dorothy's interest was piqued when they had reached the end of their journey at one of the Winner estates on Earth. As Quatre opened the passenger door and helped her out, his spaceheart alerted him of her curiosity. _

_"I remember how you despise the media's prying eyes and thought you'd appreciate a more private setting." _

_"Taking a girl home on the first date? How very forward, you're more naughty than I gave you credit for," Dorothy teased breathily as pink tinted his cheeks. _

_She giggled inwardly and they made themselves comfortable inside the dining room. Quatre fidgeted as Dorothy appraised him in the candlelight. Putting aside her earlier resolve to be compliant, she smugly smiled at him, plotting with glee. Sensing her emotions, he had quickly forced himself to regroup enough to start his own assault._

_"Dorothy, I was hoping tonight we'd be able to talk."_

_She was tempted to say something piquant in response but her eyes softened as she realized he had forgone a title with regards to her name. _

_"I want to know more about you." _

_A devilish smile shone on Quatre's face as he sensed her bewilderment._

_She thought for a moment before responding, "What would you like to know?"_

_Now with new found confidence he smoothly gave his reply, "Everything"._

* * *

Dorothy stopped just inside the door frame of her bedroom and cast appreciative eyes at the bare chested man still resting comfortably on the bed. A mischievous smile touched her features.

"I'm a little worried about the Winner Corporation if its CEO chronically sleeps in late."

"I needed a vacation anyways," he responded playfully with a wink.

Quatre sat up as Dorothy advanced and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

He placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder before further explaining, "When Lady Une contacted me I let my sisters take over a bulk of the work."

"Heero just checked in. He was hurt we ran out on him," Dorothy informed him with a mischievous grin. "I guess that means it's my responsibility to brief you."

Reading between the lines, Quatre responded with a grin of his own, "Yes it does. Even if it takes all day and night."

He placed his hand over hers and he looked into Dorothy's eyes, mockingly pleading.

Dorothy laughed, "Business first."

"If you insist," he pouted but motioned for her to continue.

"Lady Une first approached me because she needed someone who could observe from the inside. My cover was to be a potential investor with the company. With my connections to Relena and you and my resources from the Romefeller foundation I was the perfect choice. Heero didn't have a problem working with me as a contact either."

"So is this mission the reason why you didn't want to go public with our relationship?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to protect your reputation. Imagine the headlines, "Devilish War Maiden Casts Spell on Angelic Winner Heir".

"How is that bad?" Quatre teased.

Dorothy pursed her lips to hide her smile and continued.

"But this mission did have some bearing on that decision. I had accepted the mission and was already undercover when you insisted on having our first date. I never expected the mission to last this long but after it's over I don't have a need to hide anymore. Until then Heero and I agree it's still too dangerous."

Quatre listened as their once lighthearted conversation took a serious turn. Although Dorothy had maintained her calm exterior, he knew otherwise. His spaceheart signaled that she was hiding an uneasiness below. He gently tugged on her hand.

"Come here."

"Let's finish with the briefing first," she protested.

Quatre persuaded her in a soothing voice, "We'll have time for that later. Please."

After a moment Dorothy relented and obediently laid down beside him. They found a comfortable position and allowed the quiet peace wash over them. Quatre broke the silence.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

Dorothy hesitated but relented, "There is reason to believe that Fortune Enterprises is suspicious if not aware of an investigation. Lady Une is concerned my cover may be compromised."

"That's why you tried to break up with me?"

"I never wanted you involved. She informed me later that she intended on recruiting the four of you in preparation of an assault. Even then, in the event of a battle, I didn't want your judgment to be clouded. Your life is too important to be taking unnecessary risks. Too many people rely on you." Dorothy continued as she stared at the ceiling, "You just couldn't leave well enough alone."

Quatre turned his body into hers and leaned over to softly claim her lips.

"Dorothy I appreciate you trying to protect me, but you know I'm far from weak. We'll protect each other."

She sighed at his obstinacy but knew it was futile to argue. Instead she turned on her side to face him, "If something happens, don't forget me."

He was puzzled by her sudden request.

Looking into her eyes he gently whispered, "I could never."

"I mean, I want you to move on of course. I just want you to remember me like this, not the girl from the war. You're the only one..." she trailed off with a distant look on her face.

"I promise, Dorothy."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and For You are property of their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Get in the mood: "For You" by Julia and Angus Stone

* * *

The Tower

Chapter 6

"If you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe."

* * *

"Agent Light this is an unusual time for you to contact me. Did something happen?"

"We've just received a threat against Relena at the ESUN office."

"Against Miss Relena! Is she alright?"

"Hello Dorothy it's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been? How's things with Qua-"

"Hn. As you can see she's here with me at the Preventer base."

"If she's with you I'm sure she'll be fine but should Agent Sand and myself report to base?"

"No. We have enough personnel here to cover guard duty. We still don't want your connection with us to be widely known. Just relax and prepare for the next meeting. I just wanted to keep you informed."

"Understood. Thank you. Take care."

* * *

_Dorothy relaxed her hands against the cool stone rail of the balcony as she glanced down into the famous garden below. The glow of the moon had illuminated the multitude of flowers and she could see the beautiful assortment of colors from her vantage point. The colors blended together like an oil painting, each patch seamlessly interwoven with another. Beautiful designs, the products of careful planning, spread as far as the eye could see. Although the garden was impressive, such a listless display could never hold her interest for long and she soon sighed with boredom._

_Instead, Dorothy shifted her gaze to the glittering stars above. The moon greeted her with its soft splendor and she smiled in spite of herself. She allowed her thoughts to wander as the twinkling heavens brought her back to the war. An angelic face materialized in her mind, the face of the man who she tried to kill that day, the same man she was presently determined to avoid. He had been as persistent in his quest to meet with her as she had been in her mission to evade him. He held a power over her that defied explanation. Why would he reach out to someone who had stabbed him? He should be the one running as far as he could from her, not vice versa. Just thinking about his actions confused and agitated her. She felt increasingly flustered and heat crept from her chest to her face. Absentmindedly, she reached up to remove her mask but was startled by a familiar voice calling out her name. She whirled around quickly towards the voice to be sure her mind wasn't fooling her. She felt her eyes widened in shock and her heart began to thud in her chest. Even with his mask, she recognized him immediately, her gaze had fallen on the real form of her mind's image._

_A calmness overcame Quatre as Dorothy had finally noticed his presence. He forced himself to tear his gaze from the entrancing trail her long locks had created when she spun around and he met her eyes. He walked casually next to the duchess and removed his mask, placing it in his pocket. Allowing the feeling of surprise to subside, Dorothy found she had no escape from her current situation and cursed herself for dropping her guard so easily. She assumed her societal persona and returned her attentions to the stars before addressing her companion._

_Out of the corner of her eyes, she greeted him with a tight smile, "Good evening, Mr. Winner. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_"Miss Relena suggested I see the garden from up here," he explained with a blush._

_"Of course she did," Dorothy responded flatly while mentally plotting her revenge. "The flowers are beautiful tonight especially under the light of the moon."_

_Sensing something amiss, Quatre followed her line of sight to the stars above._

_"Miss Catalonia-", he began, only to be cut short._

_"Do you prefer the beauty of the Earth or the beauty of the colonies Mr. Winner?"_

_He looked at her suspiciously before answering, "Each has its own charm. For example the stars here sparkle in a such a way that humans could never dream of imitating. But the holographic stars, the ones made by the colonists, are a triumph because they are the work of human hands."_

_Dorothy scoffed and cast a side long glance at her companion, "What a perfectly balanced answer, always the intermediary aren't you Mr. Winner."_

_Quickly realizing he wouldn't win, he returned the question to her, "What do you prefer Miss Catalonia?"_

_"I prefer Miss Dorothy," she corrected before continuing, "And as for the stars, I believe their beauty is best appreciated while floating among them." Dorothy stood firmly with a distant look on her face as she remained transfixed on the glittering expanse before her. Softly, she added, "sometimes I think that's what heaven must be like."_

_For the second time that night__,__ Quatre was in awe of the woman standing beside him. He hadn't expected her response but strangely, it fit his impression of her perfectly. Looking at her now, she was looking up at the sky through her long black lashes, her pale skin exposed by the mask shown radiantly in the moonlight. He felt drawn to her, as if her pink hued lips were begging to be kissed. Yet he said nothing and he did nothing. Tranquility flooded around them until at last he broke out of his spell._

_"If you would allow me, I would very much like to see that with you, Miss Dorothy." _

_His soothing voice reached her ears and she turned to face him in amazement. She could feel the blush rise to color her cheeks once again, a feeling his spaceheart sensed. He felt guilty breaking her reverie but was relieved by her reaction. Her heart was still open, still reachable. Despite himself, his hands rose up and carefully removed her elaborate mask._

* * *

After a quiet, scenic drive, Quatre and Dorothy had arrived at their destination, a cozy log cabin settled in front of a sparkling lake. The sun hung low in the sky as she exited the car and breathed in the crisp air. The vibrant greenery of the surrounding woods was a welcome change from the metropolitan grays the duchess was used to.

Quatre approached her and noted her inquisitive glance, "Heero said our official orders are to relax didn't he?"

"He also said I am to prepare for the next meeting."

She raised her unique eyebrows in anticipation of the pilot's answer.

"Which isn't for a week if I recall," Quatre gently reminded her. "And don't worry about Miss Relena. If Heero is with her, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Dorothy gave him a knowing smile as she accepted the hand he offered her. He guided her to the lawn at the back of the cabin where an elegant candlelit table was prepared.

"Rashid helped me a little," he explained as he led her to a seat.

She impishly smiled at him.

"Does that mean he's forgiven me for stabbing his dear Master Quatre?"

He blushed at the title as she sat as innocently as she could.

"I'd like to believe he's warmed up to you. But at the very least he trusts me," he responded with a playful glint in his eye, sitting himself.

After enjoying dinner, Quatre and Dorothy strolled down to the edge of the lake. Fireflies danced on the warm breeze and illuminated the darkening evening as they approached the water.

"This place is beautiful Quatre. It's just like..."

"Heaven on earth?"

The blonde pilot smiled at his companion as shared memories washed over them.

"I've always wanted to take you here Dorothy, ever since that day we met again on the balcony. These fireflies floating around us, it reminds me of..."

"Floating among the stars."

The words escaped her lips in a barely audible whisper as the duchess immersed herself in the beauty surrounding her. They had stopped to sit on a stone bench close to the water's edge. She looked at Quatre beside her and saw the love she felt in her heart reflected in his eyes. Gently, he took her hands from her lap into his own.

"Dorothy. My heaven on earth is wherever you are. You bring joy to my life that I never realized was missing and it makes me feel like a new man."

Dorothy smiled slightly at Quatre's claim and shook her head, "You have flaws but they don't even begin to scratch the surface, you're perfect."

"Not without you," he responded, touching her cheek lovingly with the tips of his fingers.

It was as if she were a mirage that would disappear if not treated with delicacy.

"All I want is to give you the same happiness that you give to me. Even if it takes the rest of my life."

"Quatre..."

With those words, realization dawn on a stunned Dorothy. Her heart beat wildly as she watched as Quatre stood, then knelt on his right knee before her and produced a small velvet box from his pocket. His eyes never left hers.

"Dorothy Theresa Catalonia, I would be honored to spend a lifetime beside you. Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Cosmic Love are property of their respective owners. I do not own anything.

Get in the mood: "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine

* * *

The Tower

Chapter 7

"So I stayed in the darkness with you."

* * *

"Good morning, Agent Saber. Official orders directly from Agent Rose."

"And you are?"

"Just a messenger. Agent Light is currently on special assignment, so he could not deliver this update personally."

"... Continue."

"Before leaving, Agent Light had arranged a meeting with an executive within the company, I'm sending the encrypted message now. Your orders are to meet with the target and plant the seeds of suspicion in his mind. Gain his sympathy and his trust. You are then to report as you normally would."

"I understand."

"Good luck, Agent Saber."

"..."

"She hesitated briefly but seems she's taken the bait."

"Excellent work Hierophant. We should prepare for our guest."

* * *

_Quatre's eyes lit up as he quickly spied Dorothy chatting with Lady Une from across the crowded ballroom floor. She was radiant. The pilot couldn't help but be captivated by her as if there were some unseen force between them. Surrendering to their magnetism, he approached the two in a trance._

_"Good evening ladies. If you'll please forgive me Lady Une, Miss Dorothy would you allow me a dance?"_

_His head was hazy and his heart beat wildly in his chest. Despite himself, he was unable to hide his mirth. With a predatory gleam in her eye, she consented and excused herself from Lady Une's presence. Once they claimed a spot on the dance floor, they fell into a graceful, natural rhythm. Everything around them seemed to fade into the background, as if the room belonged only to them. Dorothy was the first to break the silence._

_"My, Mr. Winner this is certainly a delightful surprise. How has colony life been treating you since we last met?"_

_She teased him, making pleasant small talk. The pilot made himself an easy target; honest and open and hers._

_He was only too happy to have her undivided attention as her melodious voice lulled him further into a state of rapture._

_"I've been busy with work as of late. Unfortunately, it's prevented me from making the trips down here to Earth I'm so fond of..." he trailed off, hinting with a longing look in his eyes._

_Dorothy raised one of her distinct eyebrows, "Oh is that so? Well you must relax and enjoy your stay while you're here."_

_The noblewoman politely smiled, feigning ignorance. She was treating him as if he were a mere stranger. Quatre unconsciously tightened his grip on the small of her back, drawing her warmth to closer to his body. Their eyes locked and she could feel his breath on her lips, a tantalizingly soft caress._

_"Uh, uh Mr. Winner," the duchess chided him playfully. "Need I remind you that we're in the public arena?"_

_They separated slightly but still remained close enough that prying ears would not overhear their conversation._

_He relented, "You know that doesn't matter to me."_

_"Oh, but it does to me. Have you forgotten our little agreement?"_

_She batted her eyelashes innocently, toying with him. Maybe he was just a plaything of hers. All he longed for was to share his love with her. Her intentions were yet unknown and Dorothy liked to keep the mystery alive._

_His hushed reply came with urgency, "Dorothy, I've missed you."_

_"Or," she frowned, continuing, "could it be that you've lost faith in me already?"_

_He shook his head without breaking his hold on her purple orbs. "No, of course not. It's just that I never know where I stand with you."_

_His spaceheart felt a twinge of hurt from his partner that never registered on her face. He regretted his words briefly but he'd never make apologies for his honesty. They had a silent understanding of each other._

_"The future is never certain Mr. Winner."_

_Her tone and expression had turned serious, "You can plan and manipulate all you want, in the end, fate will decide the proper course of action."_

_Dorothy stopped dancing just as the final note faded._

_"And now the song has ended."_

_The Arab said nothing but begrudgingly, he released her. She glanced around the room casually, ignoring her companion._

_"This bores me. I think I'll take my leave early and enjoy the remainder of the night at home."_

_Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the despondent look that flashed across Quatre's face._

_"You're welcome to join me. I should be able to show you some of the hospitalities of earth, humble as they may be at this hour," she smirked at him as she tossed an unruly lock of hair over her shoulder._

_"Miss Dorothy," he sighed, relieved before regaining his bearings. "How scandalous, inviting a man into your home in the middle of the night. Are you sure that's wise?" he smiled mischievously._

_It was a look that warmed her heart._

_"Oh? Are you complaining Mr. Winner? Does that mean I shouldn't expect company tonight?" she mocked him as she made a move to pass him to say good night to Miss Relena and Lady Une._

_As she came beside him she coyly whispered in his ear, "Give yourself a little credit Quatre. You're not just any man."_

_Reading between the lines, he reveled in the sentiment and the words she left unsaid._

* * *

Quatre Winner breathed a sigh of relief as he arrived in the Earth spaceport. The place was fairly empty and he was glad for it, he was in no mood to deal with the questions of the media or the prying eyes of the paparazzi. All the CEO wanted to do was relax and try to put the past week of stressful business meetings behind him. He glanced at his phone to see a dull screen and no new calls, no new messages. Maybe he should just make a surprise visit...

Feeling the prickling sense of someone watching him, the Arab glanced up from his phone. His eyes met a set of Prussian blue ones. Instantly, Quatre's mood shifted and he smiled brightly as he approached his friend.

"Heero! I didn't expect to see you!"

"Welcome home, Quatre."

Heero was his usual stoic self but allowed himself a slight smile along with his customary nod. Suddenly, his fellow Gundam pilot's out of place presence dawned on Quatre. Rashid was supposed to have been the one to greet him today. Uneasiness crept into the Arab's heart as his mind raced with possible reasons for Heero's appearance.

"Is something wrong? It's Dorothy isn't it?"

"Yes, but we shouldn't talk about it here. I've asked Rashid to take care of your baggage. I'll debrief you in the car."

Heero wasted no time in leading the way to the waiting car. As soon as the engine was started, the Japanese Gundam pilot began to explain the situation.

"Dorothy never reported in today and I've been unable to locate or contact her. Our last communication was a little over a week ago, when the threat against Relena was made. No one can attest to her whereabouts after that."

Quatre shook his head and sighed, "I can't say I know much more. That was about the last time I saw her too. We spent that night together and the next afternoon she saw me off at the spaceport. I haven't heard from her all week either, communications on the resource satellite are too unreliable to reach Earth. Has she ever failed to report before?"

"Never."

Quatre processed the information stifling the urge to panic. He knew that now more than ever he'd need to stay calm if he wanted to find Dorothy.

"I see. Where are we headed first?"

"Dorothy's home. It would reassure her staff to see a familiar friendly face. They may even be more cooperative with you there."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence with both men lost in their own thoughts.

As they entered the Catalonia manor, Dorothy's kindly housekeeper, Mrs. Jozette, welcomed them. She was an elderly woman with many years of service to the Catalonia family who, as Quatre had quickly learned, knew everything about Dorothy and everything that went on in the house. The duchess considered the woman her mother and had made sure that she alone was properly introduced to Quatre. He in turn had been relieved when the elderly woman approved, commenting it was nice that Dorothy had "found such a sweet, responsible gentleman to love".

"Mister Winner! We were just about to call you! I'm afraid Miss Dorothy might be in trouble," the older woman worriedly looked to him for any information.

Quatre nodded in acknowledgement, "It's alright Mrs. Jozette we're here to help. Do you mind if my friend looks around for any clues?"

"If it returns Miss Dorothy safely, please."

Mrs. Jozette beckoned another maid who approached Heero. After exchanging a few words, the two started down a hallway that Quatre was sure led to Dorothy's office and private library. The Winner heir turned his attention back to the worried housekeeper.

"How do you know Dorothy's in trouble?"

"A girl arrived some time ago, tired and hungry. It looks like she's walked a long way. She had this."

She handed him a small scrap of paper on which was a hastily written note.

_Jozy,_

_The young lady bearing this knows information that will be helpful to an active Preventer investigation. Please contact Quatre as soon as she is comfortable enough to undergo an interrogation. She will be safe in his custody. Please take care until I return._

_Dorothy_

There was no use denying the authenticity of the message. It was written in Dorothy's precise but beautifully flowing script. It appeared that time had only affected the length of the note and not its the quality.

Focusing on the contents, Quatre's next question sprang from his lips, "Where is the girl now?"

"She should still be in the dining hall. I'll show you the way."

The Arab followed obediently, despite knowing the way by heart. He supposed the young girl may not be as willing to meet a stranger as he was. In that case, he would be glad for Mrs. Jozette's help with introductions.

Sitting in a chair was a girl of maybe sixteen with shoulder length black hair and a pair of wire glasses perched on her nose. She stood as Mrs. Jozette and Quatre approached but remained silent for the most part, only giving her name, Vera, when prompted. The elderly housekeeper explained to the girl the details of Dorothy's message. Vera nodded her understanding without making eye contact with the Gundam pilot, instead preferring to keep her eyes downcast, as if in shame. Before Quatre could open his mouth to give any reassurance, his thoughts were interrupted when Heero walked into the room.

"We need to head back to headquarters. Now," Heero didn't betray any panic but his commanding tone was unnerving to the blonde. Looking at Vera, the Japanese pilot quickly understood the situation, amending, "We'll take her with us. Maybe she can answer some questions later."

After depositing Vera in the care of Lady Une, the two Gundam pilots hurried to the meeting room where a distraught God of Death was restlessly pacing.

"We were ambushed! She tricked us! Kidnapped Miss Relena and her partner in crime beat Wufei badly."

Duo began to ramble as soon as his fellow pilots walked through the door, adding wild gestures with his hands to emphasize his words.

"Calm down Duo," Heero glared at the braided pilot in an attempt to pacify him.

Duo took no notice continuing with his rant, "I should have never trusted her!"

"Start from the beginning," the Japanese pilot commanded in a louder voice, causing his fellow pilots to take seats at the large table.

The self proclaimed God of Death gave a deep sigh before beginning his monologue, "Dorothy surprised us. Trowa was out in the field while Wufei and I were doing some research looking for her. She burst in here and told us that someone would be trying to kidnap Relena. So I took her to Relena's room and Wu went after the guy. She said something about it not being safe here and wanting to transport Relena to a safer location. It sounded like a good idea at the time. Anyways, as we were running out I saw Wufei getting beatdown by this young kid. I couldn't believe it, he was strong. Just by pure strength alone he was able to overwhelm Wufei. I ran to help him but the kid retreated and by the time I realized it, Dorothy was gone with Relena too."

Heero spared a quick glance around to his fellow pilots. At some point during Duo's briefing, Trowa had entered and taken a seat. His expression was unreadable but on further inspection, slight body language revealed his discomfort with the situation. Quatre's gaze remained fixated on the blank space in front of him. He had stayed quiet, absorbing the information but his fists clenched on the armrests of his chair told a different story. Duo was now sitting with his head in his hands, no doubt berating himself for the events that had transpired.

Controlling his own thoughts, Heero directed his question to the Deathscythe pilot, "And the other agents?"

"There were explosives detonated around the perimeter. Just distractions, but enough to throw our ranks into chaos," Duo shook his head. "Dorothy knows exactly how we're trained to respond."

"That's enough Duo," Heero could understand his friend's guilt but this was getting out of hand. He needed to keep a cool head and, maybe more importantly, he needed to not provoke Quatre. With Wufei injured, the four of them would need to work together efficiently.

"She had to have planned it and I fell for it! It was a mistake to trust her!"

"Duo," the Wing pilot glared at his compatriot.

"She's probably been planning to betray us from the beginning! People like that don't change!"

Quatre slammed his hands on the table as he stood in the same swift motion, a move that startled the rest of his colleagues.

"That's my fiancée you're talking about," he gritted out. His anger and hurt burning in his ever expressive eyes. He was breathing heavily, as if it took all the strength he had to hold himself together.

The other three pilots just watched him, stunned at his outburst. Duo, more so than the other two, having been oblivious to the relationship between Quatre and Dorothy.

"Quatre, I'm sorry man," escaped the mouth of the braided pilot in a small voice, sobered by the realization that someone else were suffering more than him.

The blonde took his seat again, despair evident on his face. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. This is probably exactly what they want. They want us divided. But I have faith in Dorothy. She wouldn't betray us like this," he closed his eyes. "Something is forcing her to cooperate with them. Dorothy was concerned her cover may have been exposed. With the threat against Miss Relena, I should have been more vigilant." He clenched his fists again, "If I hadn't gone to space maybe we could have avoided this."

Trowa laid a comforting hand on his close friend's shoulder.

"You can't think like that Quatre," the Heavyarms pilot offered him a sympathetic smile. "Don't blame yourself. We have to start with what we can do."

"Yes, that's right," the blonde returned the smile weakly, reflecting on his thoughts.

Dorothy wouldn't want him to let his feelings get in the way. '_I didn't want your judgment to be clouded_.' That's what she had said. '_We'll protect each other_.' He remembered he told her. They trusted each other, didn't they? He just needed to have faith in that trust, that she would stay safe, that she would keep Relena safe.

Standing up, Quatre's mind was focused and his priorities clear, "If we want to find Dorothy and Miss Relena, maybe we can ask Vera for some information?"

The pilots created a plan of action and tasks were delegated among them. Soon Quatre was alone in the room. He closed his eyes, thinking back on that day.

'_If something happens, don't forget me... I just want you to remember me like this, not the girl from the war_.'

Yes, she had said that too.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. Please leave a review if you see fit, I would greatly appreciate it. As a side note, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, I'm rather proud. Also, I've taken the liberty of cleaning up the previous chapters with the intention of making them more readable. Lastly, I must apologize that my writing is like a bad RPG in that it takes several hours to get to the action, although as usual hopefully it was worth it ^^;;

~Tiramille


End file.
